Divine Spirit of Language
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Nel gets curious of why Albel is an ass-hole, she decides to pay a visit to Woltar to ask of him, the next time they're in Kirlsa


**Divine Spirit of Language**

**Nel gets curious of why Albel is an ass-hole, she decides to pay a visit to Woltar to ask of him, the next time they're in Kirlsa**

Nel walked inside the room where Woltar does his work, he smiled when she walked in, "Hello, Nel. I believe you have something to ask of me" He replied as she stood in front of the desk, crossing her arms

She closed her eyes, and thoughted for a while, "I want to ask you of something" She opened her eyes, and moved her hands on her hips, and waited. Woltar raised his eyebrow, "Ask me of anything" He gestured and was prepared to explain Nel's concerns

"It's about Albel" She replied quietly, still not sure if this was a good thing to ask of or not, Woltar stood up and placed his hand on his mouth, "Albel? What of him?" He asked, now curious, and crossed his arms

Nel was stuttering a bit, "He was destined to become the next Dragon Brigade Captain, what happened?" She asked, wondering if this is the reason why he became a heartless killer, Woltar walked slowly to a picture on the wall, that featured Glou Nox, Albel's father, "He failed to let go of his emotions, and feelings to fully do the Ascension of the Flame, where the rider was to become one with a dragon, and with this in mind, he would've been dead, burnt in flames, but..." He explained, but was cut off "But what?" Nel asked, now curious and interested, and Woltar motioned her to come closer towards the picture of Glou Nox

Woltar sighed, "His father sacrificed himself, for Albels life" He looked down after this, "But he did not escape fully" He added looking at a book, and grabbed it, opening it to see old medical attentions, and subscriptions, "His arm?" Nel asked, now knowing how exactly he lost his arm, well, not exactly lose it, just badly burnt

Woltar closed it, "Correct, his arm became badly burnt, and became a scar of life, he couldn't move his arm, without pain, so they constructed a claw for him to use in place of his arm", Nel was listening, but noticed something else, "But now, he acts like he has no emotions, and thinks of everyone lower than him. Why's that?" Nel asked, her arms now on her hips, and her green eyes, were focused on the old coot

Woltar was probally the only who knew the reason of his actions today, "...It's just an...act" He replied quietly, and Nel shared a confused, yet suprised look, "An act?" She asked in confusion, "He blames himself for his fathers death" Woltar explained a bit more, despite that Albel would kill him if he told anyone else, "He never told anyone of it, and now he acts like he has no emotions, but somewhere inside him, there is still one single emotion that can truly be seen, if you look closely enough" Woltar explained a bit more, leaving Nel even more curious, and interested, "And that is?" She asked in interest

Woltar closed his eyes, and thoughted a while, before looking at her again, "Surely you didn't notice...All this time he drove people away, and you didn't noticed?" Woltar asked, this single emotion can be seen in his eyes, if looked close enough, "What is it? Tell Me?" She asked now curious, unaware that the man in question can be seen walking up the manor, Woltar was laughing under his breath for a while, "...Fear" Was all the old coot could say

Nel now fully confused, "Fear?" She asked furthering questioning, "He pushes people away, so he could lose the fear of losing them" He explained, and the man in question opened the door of the manor, and looked around, "Where is that maggot of a woman now? We're ready to leave, and she ditches saying she has important stuff to do" He then walked up the stairways slowly

Nel was in shocked, she never thought the Great Albel the Wicked would have a single fear, but to hear that he fears of losing others that he actually cares for, it would make sense that he pushes them away, so he would have no one to care for, thus losing the fear of losing who he cares for, "That would explain his animal names, and cold nature" She muttered to herself quietly with her arms crossed now. Just then the man in question walked in, "There you are, maggot. We were ready to leave hours ago, and here I find you talking to this old coot" Albel snapped back at her, crossing her arms

Woltar smirked, but sat back down anyway, and went back to working on his papers, Nel was wondering, "_If Albel came with us to Styx, and didn't kill anyone yet, I wonder if he cares for any of us" _She thoughted in her mind, and decided to see why he came, "And you came for me because...?" She asked, leaving the question open. "I got the shortest straw, now lets go, those bastards cheated on the straws" He began muttering as he walked out, Nel closed her eyes and smiling and began walking out. Woltar on the other hand pulled pulled open a drawer, which had a picture of Albel and Glou, and another with Nel and Nevelle when they were younger

Outside, Nel ran up to catch up with Albel, who was still muttering on how they cheated at the straws, Nel walked besides him, "Albel, Why do you keep people away from you? It's not like they have a disease or something" Nel asked, seeing what his reaction might be, Albel just went, "Hmph, none of your business, Zelpher" He snapped back, stopping his complain in the straw thing, "Who do you exactly care for?" She asked again, still focusing her eyes on him, while walking, "Where do you get these questions?" He asked, getting annoyed, "Answer me" Nel replied qith confidence, but Albel kept quiet, and walked on ahead, ignoring her, "Do you fear of losing them, why you keep them away?" She asked, stopping in her tracks and crossed her arms

Albel stopped, he was quiet for a while, "...The others are waiting" He replied changing the subject, and walked on ahead. "..." Nel muttered, shaking her head, and began walking, "So its true" She replied to herself, and also noticed that his tone of voice was changed when she asked that question

**That takes care of that, This is a theory I read online about how Albel is so heartless, when before when he was younger, he could've been a happy boy, and of course he was also getting into trouble. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, because I was rushing too**

**Review please, if possible, I might turn it into a short series**


End file.
